The War Behind The Closed Doors
by Arriza.Alexam75
Summary: Eren suddenly made a mistake on the past... He confessed to Heichou without even knowing it! As Eren gathered all his strength to clear things up they ended with some kind of agreement? What will happen to the both of them? EreRi. YAOI. Smut in later chaps The following story is not meant to change it's real plot. It's just made for fun. Review please and lemme know what yah think!


Hi guys! Im doing new fic for my favorite or my OTP. its Eren x Rivaille. I prefer Eren as the seme since yah know... a clueless seme and a sadistic uke is good~ Anyway, hope you will like this fic and please review my story so I can continue writing the fic with all my might and imagination.

PS - Im not good at English so please bare my mistakes V_V

* * *

The hunting was suspended due to the heavy rain. The troops run with their horses to the nearest shack and took a shelter. The hunting was pretty tiring, guess the rain was playing well to Eren. Eren got down to his horse and shook his head to let his hair fall dry to the cold breeze. Eren soon took of his green cloak and waved it to let it dry, soon the troops followed him.

They were supposed to clean out the east for some main purposes for Hanji's experiments. Erwin ordered Levi's troops as soon as he heard Hanji's request. Instead, as Levi heard the orders, he didnt complain and do the job as ordered. Soon the order was carried outside the walls and they soon kicked the horses' belly to proceed their new mission.

As the hooves of the horses prints on the wet mud. The team soon opened the shack and looked familiar like a small cabin.

" I guess we ended up to Mike's place. " Levi said as he hung his green cloak on the rack. The superior entered the door as he go straight to the bathroom to wash himself from the drying rain on his body.

" How did Heichou knows that this is Mike's place? " Erd questioned himself as he saw Levi closed the left door heading straight to the bathroom.

" How come you don't know this place? Mr. Second-in-command. " Auruo put his shoulder up in the air with both of his arms as he stretched his arms with his wet clothes.

" Uhhh, no... I just dont go to someone's house uninvited like you. " Erd continued to respond on Auruo's little insult without sarcasm.

"There you go again, Erd. Being straight forward as usual. " Gunter said as he hung his green cloak to the rack along with his troops.

Eren seemed not to mind their conversation as he remembered Levi entered the bathroom. He seemed to know he really has feeling to their superior. He didnt seem to be bothered too since even at the trail with or without punishment he knew after he saw his face... he knew immediately. With the rough treatment and even to their past missions, he just really knew. And he would never ever forget the stare their captain gave to hi on their first arrival to their place. He never knew that when he wanted to sneak up a glance on corporal, he saw him staring at him deeply and he quickly averted his eyes.

A pat on a shoulder waked Eren to his confusing thoughts, Petra looks at him and asked him to take off his cloak so she could hang hers with his. Eren gratefully thanked Petra and handed her his soaked cloak. Petra moves away and hung them on the rack. Auruo along with the two went to the other room to find something suitable to wear. Eren managed to think to himself that this guy can touch someone's things without asking permission.

_Well, since Mr. sniffles is not here. What can we do?_

Eren joked Mike's name since it suits him the best and it's easier to make him realize who's the person was. Petra comes forward to Eren again and handed him a towel. " Dry yourself up, Eren. " Petra smiled at Eren as she moves away to hand the other towels to the other guys. Eren, who was late, thanking Petra for the kindness. Petra is such a wonderful woman, a very responsible one. Sh knows what to do and and what to do at first. Eren smiled and rubbed the towel on his face next to his hair. He approached Petra to ask where to find some change of clothes and Petra pointed where he could find one for himself.

Eren, reluctantly feeling a little embarrass due that he's intruding someone else's home, opened the other door and saw the bedroom. The rain began to fall hard and was hitting on the window too hard that it might break sooner or later. Eren proceed to look for a pair of clothes and suddenly he heard a little thud on the other wall. Realizing it must be some rabid animal he grabbed a vase to use as a weapon and opened the door. As the door swung open, he didnt find any animal but a person instead. Lying down, on all fours, a person suddenly stood up and looks at the door.

" You dare peek on me? " Levi stood and glared at him. Eren, stunned and not moving by surprise closed the door in shock. He saw Heichou on a very huge clothes, didnt seem to fit on him right. Eren hurriedly put the vase back on the table and grabbed a pair of pajamas and go straight to the bathroom.

He was breathing heavily and take off his uniform as soon as he could. Drying his body and putting the pajamas on him. As he walk after he's finished, he felt the pajamas going downward since it's a little bit big for him. He tuck the pajama top to his Pajamas and stepped out of the bathroom.

As he got out, he didnt saw Heichou with the troops who was drinking hot teas. He continued walking and saw Petra handed him a tea and told him to sit on the other chair. He followed and sat on the chair and sip the hot tea. He felt the tea running down to warm him to this cold weather. Not really happy about what happened earlier as Lvi accused him peeking. He suddenly remembered why the Corporal thought so. Because he remembered... he confessed to him.

It slip right out on his mouth accidentally on that day.

_" Heichou... ''_

_The mission was over as they killed all sighted titans on the west. Heichou was lying on the ground, he was fit unexpectedly for the humanity's strongest soldier by a bare hand of a 38 ft tall titan. It was an abnormal titan but got killed by Eren's 3d Maneuver Gear with rage. Levi was not moving, not even a single nerve. He, not even realizing hugged the man below him tightly and woke up the man. Levi was about to say to Eren to let him go because he's bod is aching when he heard Eren said something.  
_

_" Dont die yet... I havent told you that I have deep feelings for you, Heichou... I'm inlove with you... " Without any words falls more to Eren's lips he unconsciously pulled away his tight hug on his superior and saw that Lev had his eyes wide open. Not staring at Eren but blindly didnt know where to stare. Eren was taken aback and moves away from the wanted to take his 2 mins back but he couldn't. He knew his superior heard what he just said because looking at him is the answer. Levi had his eyes wide open and slowly looks to find Eren.  
_

_" What did you just say? "_

It was a horrible but he felt a little ease that his feelings isnt hiding anymore. After that, the corporal wasnt distancing himself to Eren, not even a little. He was relieved like it was nothing to Corporal. But he felt a stung on his heart on the other day.

_" Corporal... I... I wanted to know something. "_

_The superior was busy looking at his paperworks for the next tending works. Levi looks up and saw Eren on his front desk._

_" What is it, brat? I'm busy. "_

_" I just want to ask something really important. "_

_" Hurry up."_

_Taking his courage out. " I believe you remember what happened to our last mission, Sir. " Levi stopped writing and looks at Eren. Eren knew that Levi knows what he's talking about. He knows that Levi is intelligent so its not for him to be absent-minded in this situation. His heart is going to burst any minue when Levi is ready to answer his question.  
_

_"... I do remember. " Levi coldly answered and continued to write.  
_

_" Wh-What do you think of me then, Heichou? " Eren asked slowly, taking the pace a little slow might help him overcome his nervousness. His brows comes forming together from the upcoming answer. Levi completely turned his papers to his side and stopped his movements and gradually looks at Eren in a blank face.  
_

_" Are you... expecting something from me, Eren? " Levi comes out of chair and moves away from the wooden desk. Levi stares blankly, not even a hint of expression shows. " Are you... really expecting me to answer? " Levi moves closer, closing the gap between them. " Are you? " Finally he moves away slowly._

_Eren, forgetting his pride nodded and awaited for his reply._

_" This is rather difficult to me. No one ever confessed to me, not even a single gut has a motive to hug me while I'm unconscious. " Levi detailed it as he stare at Eren with nothing but a blank face. " Nor confessed to me while I'm lying helplessly... "_

_Eren tried to give his statement but was cut by a finger on his lips. He gulped a large saliva and tries to focus on the finger on his lips. " Do you think I'll kiss you, you perverted brat? " Eren didnt answer. Rivaille moves closely and let his fingers drop on Eren's chest belt and undo it with a click. " You think dirty things with me, right? " Eren inclined his head, he did but he wont confess that to him now.  
_

_" Not really, H-Heichou... I just ant clear things... up. " Rivaille stops looking at Eren's undid chest belt and looks at him. " I wanna know what Heichou feels for me... Does Heichou resent me? Does Heichou want me... like I do? " _

_Rivaille realized what kind of situation they are in now and he moves away and goes back to his chair. "...Dont get lucky, kid. " Rivaille answered as he busies himself to his other documents. _

_A large hit of sword stung his feelings as Eren predicted that is going to happen. He'd not need to know more. He knew when he listens more and asks more, he'll be hurt for sure. He knew he had no chance of Levi liking him even the slightest. He knew it from the beginning but he always hope that there's even a little chance. _

_" I... can... can I? "_

_" Can you what? "_

_" Can I have a relationship with Heichou... " Rivaille literally drop his pen and looks at Eren._

_" Didnt you get my message? "_

_" I do... But, sir... I want to know and want to know more about someone I...dearly have feelings for. "_

_Eren heard a sudden urge of laughing but it didnt continue. " I cannot believe what I'm hearing now. You want to have? a relationship? with me? Dont kid with me, Yaeger. " Rivaille said as he pick up his pen and continues to write._

_" I-Im being serious, Sir. "_

_Rivaille stops again and looks at Eren. " Since you are too eager to have this kind of relationship... I'll consider it then. " Rivaille stood up and comes closer again to Eren and undid his first button." Actually, I do have feelings for you, too, Yaeger. I just couldn't stay put with you confessing to me like this... " Eren cannot believe it when he heard those words coming out from Heichou's mouth.  
_

_" R-really? "_

_" Yeah... Just by looking at you... You already believed in those lies, Brat. " Levi leaves again his side. Corporal lied to him, he thought what he just said were true and he was so happy hearing them, but after he told them that they were lies, he wanted to forget everything what happened today and hoped he didnt bring this up.  
" But, I wanna play along, Eren. If you really do love me...or so. You have to endure who I really am. Do you get it? "  
_

_Eren listens... is this a gateway to his chance? "... Yes. I'll endure everything! Just to assure to you I am being serious. "_

_Rivaille's brows twitched a little and sighs. " Then... get out. Let's see what you can do. "_

_Eren hurriedly get out of the room as Rivaille was all alone inside his roo and left him wondering what that brat was thinking._

* * *

**_Its alittle of the flashback so I could get started to the next storyline next time!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE? ^^_**


End file.
